Enterprises have become hyper competitive with one another in the pursuit of customers and customer loyalty. Technological advancements have permitted enterprises to become even more creative in with their efforts to satisfy the customers.
Moreover, technology has also been integrated within enterprises to make the enterprises more operationally efficient and to reduce staffing needs and expenses of those enterprises.
For example, enterprises are leveraging mobile phones of customers to deliver promotions, take surveys, earn loyalty points, and conduct transaction with the enterprise.
In addition, staff or agents of the enterprises can use mobile technology to pull up and access enterprise information by either accessing websites from mobile devices or by utilizing mobile applications on their mobile devices to access the enterprise information.
All this technology has allowed enterprises to capture a variety of new business metrics and analyze those metrics in new ways for purposes of efficiently managing customers and operations of the enterprises. Data can now be collected by a business from virtually all contacts that the business has with a customer, a vendor, a creditor, an inventor, a government agency, software services, physical assets, and other entities, services, and physical assets.
Typically, reports or views of the metrics are pulled from enterprise systems by authorized users for visual inspection and assimilation by those users. In some instances, the metrics are pushed to enterprise interfaces based on: a predefined interval of elapsed time or a predefined date and time.
However, many users (customers and personnel of an enterprise) are in transit somewhere when having relevant metrics would be most useful to them and, therefore the enterprise. That is, people are increasingly mobile these days and are utilizing their mobile devices (phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) with evermore regularity. Still further, users are demanding or expecting that relevant information be available to them 24 hours a day, seven days a week, and 365 days a year.
But, technology advancements still fall far short of having the capabilities to provide relevant information to users without being asked by those users, when and where it may be that the users desire the relevant information or find the relevant information useful.
In some cases, it may even be the case that the users are unaware that relevant information even exists but had they known; they would utilize the relevant information.